The Fight For Right
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: One: Goin' Back. . . School's starting up for the Digidestined after their voyage to the Digiworld. Things seem to be running smoothly, until Gennai and the Digimon find something that could be deadly. Read this and review it! I have to have at least 8 re


**Okay, all, here's a new one from me! It's not romance this time, can you believe that?!? Anyway, this story's called "The Fight For Right" and it centers around the original Digidestined during 01. Hopefully you all like this story and review it for me and make my day!**   
  
Digidestined ages:   
Joe-12   
Tai-11   
Matt-11   
Sora-11   
Izzy-10   
Mimi-10   
TK-8   
Kari-8   
  
The Fight For Right   
One: Goin' Back   
  
  
Tai opened his eyes suddenly as his alarm clock went off loudly. He glared at the machine, then rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital numbers carefully.   
"I should have been up half an hour ago!" Tai shrieked as he leapt out of his bed, scrambling into the shower hurriedly. He emerged minutes later, a towel wrapped around his torso, his brown hair wet and tangled around his eyes. He rushed to his closet and pulled out his trademark blue shirt and khaki shorts, putting them on hastily. After quickly drying his hair, Tai tried his best to style it, but found it impossible.   
"What a time to have a bad hair day!" Tai moaned, hitting his head with his hand. Kari poked her head into Tai's room and blew her whistle, making Tai jump.   
"Ready to go, Tai? We're going to be late for school!" Kari pointed out, her rusty eyes showing her excitement. Tai narrowed his dark chocolate eyes and picked up his backpack, walking out the door with his sister in tow moments later.   
Tai didn't talk the entire trip to school. He never liked going to school, and he especially hated going back for the first day since summer vacation. And what made it worse, he didn't have a vacation, he was too busy saving Earth and the Digiworld, a place he and six others were transported to early in the summer. Later on, after making a trip to Earth to find a Chosen Child that didn't come with the first seven, Tai's sister Kari became involved, as she was the Eighth Child. So there wasn't much time to play when he was fighting Digimon all the time. Tai sighed as he and his sister neared the big brick building. He spotted Matt and Sora chatting beside a tree in the shade. Izzy and Joe were sitting with Mimi near the tree, laughing about some random thing, probably. Tai walked with Kari to Sora and Matt, sitting down with them and smiling fakely. Kari tapped Tai's shoulder lightly, making him turn around and look at his sister.   
"Can I go play with TK?" Kari asked, pointing to TK, who was playing alone nearby. Matt and Sora smiled, and Tai rolled his eyes.   
"Go ahead, Kari. Have fun." Tai said, turning back to Matt and Sora. Matt grinned as he glanced over at his little brother, almost an exact replica of the older blonde. Tai looked over and gasped loudly. There sat his sister and TK. . . . holding hands!! Tai almost got up to seaprate the kids when Sora spoke up.   
"Leave them alone, Tai." Sora chimed, smiling a sweet smile as she patted Tai's hand. Matt nodded as he agreed with his friend.   
"Yeah, I mean, they're eight. Nothing's going to happen. They prolly won't like each other like that as they grow up." Matt added, turning his attention away from the children. Tai sighed and slumped against the tree heavily.   
"You're cheerful. . . " Matt complimented sarcastically.   
"Bad hair day. . . " Sora joked, pointing to his mess of hair he'd never gotten tamed. Tai blushed a deep crimson and frowned.   
"It's not that! It's just. . . .the first day of school, and we didn't have any kind of vacation!" Tai complained.   
"We had more than a vacation." Joe said as he, Izzy and Mimi walked over to the trio, taking seats beside them.   
"We had an adventure no one could even dream of right now!" Izzy exclaimed.   
"Do you think we'll ever get to come back and visit the Digimon?" Mimi asked, slightly saddened as she remembered that she almost didn't get to say goodbye to her Digimon. Everyone got quiet and looked down at the grass under them. TK and Kari walked over to their older friends and took cover within their circle.   
"We had to get away from this new kid. . . ." Kari said quietly. TK nodded, his blue eyes showing his jealousy.   
"He was hitting on Kari!" TK burst out angrilly. Matt and Tai smiled slightly at their siblings.   
"What's his name?" Sora asked nicely. TK glared over at a boy with spikey maroon hair kicking a soccer ball.   
"Davis. . . ." TK said darkly. Everyone laughed lightly as TK blushed heavily. The bell ran, signaling the kids had to go into the school and start their first day.   
Tai slumped down in his chair sadly. Of all the classes to have first period, he had to have Math! He wasn't any good at Math!! Sora took a seat beside Tai and smiled brightly.   
"Where's everyone else first period?" Sora asked. Tai looked at the schedules of his friends, which he'd written down.   
"Matt's in Music, the higest class. . . . hmm, I thought that class was for eighth graders only. . . .oh well. TK and Kari are in English. . . . so is Izzy, but of course, Izzy's in the advanced class. Mimi's in Science. . . well, now I know the school's going to explode! And Joe's in Gym. . . .ha ha that's going to be funny! That leaves you and me in Math. . . . . . joy! I LOVE MATH!" Tai recited his list, making additional notes about each person's classes. Sora laughed, then turned to the instructor, who introduced herself and began the morning's lesson.   
In the Digiworld, the eight Digimon of the Digidestined gathered around an ancient scroll Gennai held in his hands.   
"What does it say, Gennai?" Agumon asked.   
"Yeah, I can't read!" Gomamon cried anxiously. Gennai frowned at the scroll and rolled it up, placing it in his sleeve gently.   
"The Digidestined are in danger." Gennai said solemnly. The Digimon gasped and demanded an explanation.   
"What's wrong with them?" Gatomon asked, worry for her little Digidestined ringing in her voice.   
"It's a new enemy. One we've never even heard of before, and he's evil. He is said to come on the dark day on Earth. He will destroy everything in his path until he destroys the Digidestined, his only target." Gennai explained.   
"But why atempt to kill them? They aren't even fighting anymore!" Palmon said, confused.   
"They aren't needed in the Digiworld anymore." Tentomon said affirmatively.   
"Aren't they? There is still another evil besides this one that is stronger yet. It's this evil's older brother. Let me explain. Tylmon and Voltanismon are twin brothers, and Voltanismon is older, therefore, he inherited more power. Tylmon is the Digimon whose going to attempt to kill your friends. These Digimon are out to rule the world. They haven't been released yet, but the scroll says they will be on the dark day in this year. However, I don't know that day, and the scroll doesn't say it either. All I know is we have to warn our friends before it's to late." Gennai said solemnly. The Digimon looked at each other with concern.   
"We can't get a connection to them though. I've tried." Patamon said sadly, landing on Agumon's shoulder.   
"So what should we do?" Gabumon asked. Gennai shrugged his shoulders and sighed.   
"I don't know. Somehow, they'll know. They still have a little bit of intuition, I hope. Maybe they'll sense it somehow." Gennai replied as he walked with the Digimon toward his home.   
Tai walked into his home and smiled. His day had started out really badly, but had ended up getting better as he'd found the perfect thing to wear for Halloween, which was coming up in a week and a half.   
"Look at what I found for Halloween!" Tai exclaimed. Kari walked out in a baby costume and smiled.   
"Nice! You'll be a great ninja!" Kari remarked. The Kamiyas comlimented their kids on their outfits, then declared that dinner was on.   
  
**So, can anyone guess the dark day? Good guess! This is just a test chapter, so I don't think it's going to continue without reviews. I've never written a non-romance before, and I have no clue as to how good/bad this is! Lata!**


End file.
